


The Bad Day

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is a Little Cranky, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post Mpreg, Will Knows, guilty feelings, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the Lecter-Graham house hold is having a bad day. </p>
<p>Some days just can't be salvaged. </p>
<p>But this is the Hanni-Verse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Sorry. I'm Trying!
> 
> Note: I'm not making light of any eating disorder. Just, you know, writing stuff.

The horribly bad day in the Lecter-Graham household started just after 3 AM. 

Will gasped for air and flinched away from the cool hand on his shoulder. 

“Will,” Hannibal called his name gently and he turned over to face the older man. 

“I’m awake now,” Will whispered and even though he wanted to lean closer to his fiancé, he didn’t. 

He might have been awake but the nightmare was riding on the tailcoats of his consciousness. Will could still feel where the knife sliced away his skin in his dream. The area felt like it was on fire and yet, he couldn’t stop shivering. Dreams weren’t suppose to hurt but his overactive imagination sometimes made everything too real. 

Will set up and Hannibal did the same. 

“What was it that plagued your dreams tonight?” Hannibal asked, and even though he sounded sincere, Will sneered at the words.

“Cannibals,” Will growled and immediately regreted it.

He can see Hannibal’s mask slip into place in the light of street lamps that illuminate the dark bedroom. 

“I’m sorry,” Will whispered. 

Hannibal only nodded and didn’t move any closer. In fact he was getting off on his side of the bed.

“Where are you going?” 

“To get you some water. Would you like something to help you sleep?” 

Will shook his head and practically jumped out of bed. “I’ll go. I need to clear my mind.” 

Hannibal wanted to go with him but could see the other man wanted some time to collect himself. Against his better judgment, he returned to bed. He laid down and listened to the younger man moving around downstairs. He closed his eyes so he could focus but after a few moments he fell asleep.

**

One moment Will Graham was sitting down at his kitchen table with a glass of water and the next someone was grabbing his arm. Will flinched away, startled and realized he had been standing only when he falls. 

“Hey, buddy, you ok, sir?” a youthful, male voice calls. 

Will blinks up at a police officer, a young man that couldn’t be older than his mid twenties. 

“What are you on, sir?” 

“On?” Will asks as he accepts the hand to help him up and looks around. He’s more than half a dozen blocks away from his house and the cold air starts to penetrate through his cotton shirt. 

“Bath salts? Meth?” 

There was suddenly a flash light in his face, burning his eyes. He batted the hand away, which in all actuality, was not the brightest idea. 

The officer reached for his gun. 

“Hold on there,” Will soothed, like he was talking his four year old. “You don’t want to do that. I’m with the FBI. I-”

The child officer interrupted with a snort but stopped before he even had a hand on the snaps to release the weapon. “Right, you don’t -”

“Shut up,” Will spoke with more authority as his mind cleared. It had been surprisingly warm weather for the first week of December but with nothing but a layer of cotton for protection, his teeth started to chatter. “I’m a profiler with the BAU. Please tell me you have a patrol car.” 

“No,” the young man blushed, “I’m on foot patrol today. There have been break-” 

“Right, good to know,” Will rubbed his arms for warmth. “If it’s all the same with you, I will be returning home now.”

Will glanced at the street signs and groaned. Eight blocks. Not far unless you’re barefoot. Will was just grateful he had on more than just his boxers this time. He started walking towards his house. 

“Wait! What were you doing out here?” The officer quickly caught up with him. 

“Sleep walking,” Will muttered. 

“Should I call an ambulance?” the officer asked and Will almost laughed. The kid couldn’t have been on the job for more than a month. 

“I’m fine,” Will said, then fixed him with a look. “You can go.” 

“I should make sure you get home ok, is it far?” he was reaching for his radio. “I can call for a squad car.”

“No!” Will shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to show up in the back of a squad car. “Just, no, ok?” 

“Yea, ok,” the officer nodded. 

He was quite for about a block and then, “so how is it working for the FBI?”

Will looked towards the heavens, fully aware there would be no help coming his way. 

**

Will paused outside his house. He couldn’t hear any movement inside. 

“I need to borrower your phone,” Will shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t want to wake my son.” 

“Yea,” was just a soft mutter as he looked up at the house while fishing out his phone. “I guess the FBI pays well.” 

Will snorted, “No. Marry a doctor.” 

Moments later Hannibal was opening the door, his face a mixture of worry and guilt. 

“Are you all right, Will?” Hannibal quickly removed his rob and wrapped it around the younger man. 

If the officer would have turned a darker shade of red, Will would have been worried. Hannibal pulled him into the house, and was looking him over.

“Thanks,” Will said to the officer because he wasn’t leaving. “Well, try not to get shot.”

“Yea, um,” the youth nodded. “Ok.” 

With that the door was shut and Hannibal was holding his face, trying to warm it up. 

“I’m fine,” Will told him. 

“This is not fine,” Hannibal shook his head and started to rub Will’s arms. “Do you want to shower?” 

Will looked down at his feet, they were filthy from his little adventure. With a sigh he nodded and fallowed Hannibal upstairs. 

**

Will drifted in and out of sleep for the next few hours. Hannibal could do nothing but watch. It had been so long since he had felt guilt that it took him a while to recognize the emotion. Once he did, he did not know what to do about it. 

If he had stayed awake, he would have heard Will leave and could have stopped him. The doctor ran a hand up the younger man’s back and into his hair. Will could have gotten hurt while Hannibal laid safely in their warm bed. 

Hannibal would not have been able to sleep even if he wanted to. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Will, hurt and alone, on the side of the road. 

**

Hannibal got up and turned off the alarm clock. He wanted Will to get as much sleep as he could now that he wasn’t twisting and turning. He made a quick and hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs and chorizo and went to wake his boys up.

“Where’s daddy?” Hanni rubbed his eyes and set up.

“I was about to wake him,” Hannibal said and lifted the sleepy boy up. “Want to help papa by getting ready?” 

“Yes, papa,” the little boy gave a sleepy nod, and leaned against the doctor’s knees, standing on his toes for a kiss.

“Good boy,” Hannibal said lifting him high over his head, before finally giving him his kiss and setting him down so the boy could run off to the bathroom. 

Hannibal climbed into bed and Will instantly moved over to rest his head on the older man’s chest. 

“Please tell me last night was just a bad dream,” Will mumbled against him.

“Last night is behind us. We should not dwell on it,” Hannibal told him but neither man believed he meant it. 

“So does that mean I will not be getting a lecture on working with Jack,” Will tried to chuckle but the sound was flat and sad. 

“Later,” Hannibal promised and buried a kiss in his hair. 

“I’m ready for breakfast,” Hanni called from the hallway and with a groan both father rose from bed. 

**

Hanni was helping his papa set the table when there was a loud crash in the hallway and very loud, irritated voice yelled; “Hannibal!” 

Both Hannibals exchanged a quick look, wondering which one of them of them was in trouble before quickly making their way to the hallway. 

Will was on the floor, holding his right elbow and definitely glaring at the younger Hannibal. 

“How many times have I told you to put your trains away after you finished playing with them?” Will’s voice was stern and slightly rough with pain. 

Hanni’s eyes were on the blue and red train that was just a few feet away while he tried to come up with an answer. Hannibal was already taking a knee by his lover and testing for further injuries.

“I’m waiting for an answer,” Will said, his voice growing harsher. 

Hanni shrugged, not sure how many times he was told to clean up his toys but knowing it was a lot. Papa in the mean time was telling daddy to turn his head and asking if it hurt. Hanni tried to take a step back, hoping papa would distract daddy so he could run to his room. 

“Hanni,” Will narrowed his eyes on the boy who quickly hid behind his papa. 

Hannibal finished his examination and turned his head over his shoulder, “Hanni?” he reached back and grabbed the boy by the tails of his shirt and pulled him out to stand beside him. “Tell your father how sorry you are and give him a kiss.” 

Hannibal gave him a gentle push towards where Will was still sitting on the floor and rose to get an ice pack. 

“Sorry,” Hanni mumbled, eyes filling with tears. He was sorry, but mostly because his daddy yelled at him and had gotten hurt. 

“Sorry counts if you don’t do it again,” Will said, his voice still stern but losing it’s earlier edge. “Go bring me the train.” 

Hanni fetched the trained and put it in his father’s hand. 

“You can get it back when I think you learned your lesson,” Will told him.

Hanni pouted, “but I can’t play without Thomas.” 

“I guess you’ll remember to put your toys away next time,” Will nodded towards the dinning room. “Come on, time for breakfast.” 

Hanni fallowed quietly and took his seat while daddy disappeared into the kitchen. 

Will left the train on the counter and batted away Hannibal’s attempts to get ice on his arm. 

“I’m fine,” Will said and hid a wince as he moved his arm. He knew it was going to bruise but at the moment couldn‘t bring himself to care.

Hannibal frowned at him. “You are being stubborn.” 

Will gave a frustrated groan, took the serving dishes holding their breakfast and brought it into the dinning room. 

The last thing he wanted after the events of this morning was Hannibal thinking he couldn’t even handle a simple fall in their own home. 

Hanni looked at the scrambled eggs and frowned, scrunching up his face. “I want cereal.”

“No,” Hannibal said simply as he served each of them. “That is not a proper breakfast.” 

“Peter said he has cereal for breakfast,” Hanni pointed out. 

“In this house we eat is what is served,” Hannibal tapped the plate, very little tolerance for little boys that didn’t eat their food. “Eat. Now.” 

Hanni sniffed and looked at his plate. First daddy yelled at him and now papa was using his mean voice. He took his fork and started eating. If he wasn’t so upset about the way his morning had been going, he would have enjoyed his breakfast a lot more.

** 

Hanni’s day did not improve by lunch. His blue crayon broke, he didn’t get to be the goose at circle time,   
and their snacks today had been pears. Hanni hated pears. 

Now it was lunch time and he was forced to sit next Jenny who always tried to hold his hand. He inched away from her till he was all the way on edge of the seat. She moved closer. 

“Want to play with my Penny?” Jenny asked, putting a doll on the table. 

“You’re not suppose to have to have toys at the table,” Hanni told her. 

“Why?” 

“My papa said so,” Hanni explained.

“Your papa is a meanie head,” She told him. 

Hanni frowned. He didn’t like her insulting of her papa. He wanted to push her but knew that was out of the question. He wanted to say something just as mean and searched his mind for the cruelest thing he could come up with. 

“I don’t like you,” he said and smiled.

Then Jenny started crying and Ms. Joana came over and made him eat lunch all by himself. Hanni sniffled and pushed his peas around. At least he no longer had to eat lunch with Jenny. 

** 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was having a horrible day of his very own. 

He couldn’t get his failure off his mind. He could not think of it as anything else. He failed Will. He was suppose to protect him and he failed. 

His patients got less than his full attention as his he kept berating himself for falling asleep. 

If he would have given Alisa Rolands the attention she demanded, he could have avoided his day from getting even worse. 

Alisa was a young woman whose only problem was that she wanted more attention than any one person deserved. She had been referred to him for an eating disorder but the fact was Alisa read through every self help book available to victims of such disorder and was shamelessly mimicking them. 

“I cut up my food into little pieces,” She said, her foot twitching, a tremor she always insisted she could not control but Hannibal knew better. “I tired to eat it but I then I started crying and couldn’t stop. My friends just kept rolling their eyes.”

“You feel that they don’t understand what you are going through,” Hannibal acknowledged. 

“They don’t!” She insisted, and broke down into tears. The first time she had done that, he had made the mistake of trying to comfort her. She ended up trying to crawl into his lap. Since then he knew to ignore it, and just hand her a tissue. “I ate a slice of pizza and four cookies but only to make my mom leave me alone. I don’t feel so good.” 

“We have spoken about this before, Ms Rolands,” Hannibal said, ready to educate her once more how it was not about pushing her limits, without actually paying attention to her. 

If he would have been paying attention, he would have seen the signs as the young woman worked herself up to spew out the said pizza and four cookies. 

Ten minutes later, Hannibal was calling a cleaning company to come and rescue his office. 

He called his patients, apologizing for having to cancel his appointments on such short notice. There was no way he was going to be able to breath in that office till it was cleaned. 

He would have made an exception about having his patients for dinner but knew Will would not approve. Maybe Will would let him have her as a holiday present. 

Now that Hannibal found himself free, he decided that the day might still be salvaged by having lunch with Will. 

**

Hannibal didn’t bother calling ahead, knowing Will would be in his office at his hour. He knocked and opened the door just in time to hear a mumbled, “office hours are over,” and see Will going through slides. 

“I hope that is not your lunch,” Hannibal frowned at the chips on Will’s desk.

Will jumped, a pleased smile on his face for just a moment before he frowned. 

“You’re not checking up on me, are you?” 

“No, Will,” Hannibal shook his head, coming over to lean in for a kiss. His fingers ran through the unruly curls as he tried to pat them down. “I was hoping to take you out to lunch.” 

Will sat, leaned back in his chair and raised a brow at Hannibal as the older man set on his desk. “You want to talk, don’t you?” 

“One does find conversation inevitable when enjoying a meal with a loved one,” Hannibal smiled with a half shrug. 

Will snorted which made the older man frown. Before either one could say anything, Will’s door flew open. 

“Will, get your stuff,” Jack rushed in but froze when he saw Hannibal. “What are you doing here Dr. Lecter?” 

“Yea, what are you doing here?” Will asked, realizing that something had to have happened for his fiancé to be there. 

“My day had opened up,” Hannibal said, which meant that Will would have to wait to find out what really happened. 

Jack didn’t seem pleased but nodded, “You are welcome to come along if you would like. I think the Ripper is back.” 

“How can I refuse,” Hannibal rose.

Jack left the room and Will spared a moment to quirk an eye at the doctor. Hannibal shook his head, letting the agent know that whatever scene they were going to view, it was not his. 

“Next time I shall lock the door,” Hannibal murmured into Will’s ear.

“That wouldn’t have stopped him.” 

Hannibal’s frustration with the day slowly increased. 

**

Will’s hands shook. 

The young woman’s heart was removed. That was where the similarities with The Ripper ended. 

This killer enjoyed his prey’s pain. He fed on her fear. 

Will made a fist but that hardly stopped the tremors. He felt the joy the killer felt while tormenting the young girl. He couldn’t stop it and his stomach twisted in disgust. He thought he night be sick. 

“Will, you can not keep looking,” Hannibal laid a hand on the agent’s shoulder only to have it shrugged off. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not going to go away when I stop looking.” 

Hannibal ignored the harsh tone, “I did not mean this case. I meant, perhaps it is time to stop looking all together.” 

Will glared at him. He spoke through gritted teeth. “If you’re not going to help, get out of here.” 

“Will?” Hannibal asked, coming closer, searching Will’s eyes.

“Christ, Fuck! What do you not understand?” Will shook his head and backed away. “I can’t deal with the scene and you at the same time.” 

“I will see you at home,” Hannibal turned on his heels and went back to his car. 

He had failed at keeping Will safe during the night and now he couldn’t keep him from acquiring new nightmares. 

Will took off his glasses so he could rub his eyes. He knew Hannibal didn’t deserve that but he really was not in the mood to listen to all the reasons he shouldn’t be doing this. There was a man out there that would take a new victim soon and he had to try and help. 

** 

Hanni’s day had not improved. He had been allowed to take a nap next to Peter but he hadn’t been tired. He had been careful not to talk too loudly with Peter but Ms. Joana said they had to be separated. Hanni hadn’t been happy about that.

Sitting in the corner, the boy was too busy thinking how mean everyone was, instead of the tantrum that lead to his time out. 

“Are you going to behave?” Ms. Rosie, a teacher’s assistant asked. 

Hanni shrugged and refused to look at her. He liked Ms. Rosie but not today. 

Ms. Rosie sighed, “What’s wrong, honey?” 

Hanni shrugged again. 

She tried a few more times before having to give up. She loved Hanni. He was the politest kid she had ever met. All the children had always just called her Rosie, but Hanni insisted on calling her Ms. Rosie. He said calling her just Rosie was rude. She had thought it was strange till she met Hannibal Lecter. Then it all made sense. 

“It’s still naptime,” Ms. Rosie said. “Let me tuck you in and I’ll rub your back, ok?” 

“Ok,” Hanni quietly agreed. He let Ms. Rosie take his hand and lead him back to his cot. 

**

Ms. Rosie tapped Hanni on the shoulder to get his attention, and then pointed to the door. The boy was up in seconds, making a beeline for the door.

“Daddy!” 

Will grabbed the boy as he ran up, smiling for the first time in hours, and picked him for a tight hug. 

“Get your things, buddy,” Will set him on the floor and went over to the assistant teacher, who he had always preferred over Mrs. Joana Sanders. “How was he today?” 

“He was great,” Rosie told him, but Will didn’t miss the way her eyes shifted away from him.

“You’re not doing him any favors by covering up for him,” Will said gently, not wanting to call her a liar. 

“I’m -” she blushed. “How did you know?”

“It‘s my other full time job,” Will shrugged. “His father and I already think he’s perfect, but we don’t expect him to be perfect every day.” 

Ms. Rosie sighed with a sad smile and told him about Hanni’s day. 

** 

“It’s very naughty making little girls cry,” Will told the boy as he strapped him into the car seat. “It’s naughty to make anyone cry.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hanni look anywhere but his daddy’s face. 

“I really hope you are. You can apologize to her tomorrow,” Will told him.

“No,” Hanni shook his head. 

“No?” 

“I hate her!” Hanni looked up with tearful eyes. 

“Hannibal!” Will rubbed at his temple. A throbbing pain was starting to pulsate behind his right eye. 

Hanni shrank in his seat. He didn’t want to be in trouble again. 

“We’ll discuss this at home with your papa,” Will said, knowing that he was getting too frustrated and needed time to cool off before they could continue. 

He ignored Hanni’s pleas not to tell his father what happened and got into the car. 

**

Hanni pouted as he looked out of the window. He didn’t want his papa know he was naughty. His papa always frowned at him when he was naughty and he only wanted his papa to smile at him. Daddy too, but daddy never frowned quite like papa. 

Hanni saw a flag wave outside of someone’s window and looked down at the action figure he held in his hand. Superman had a cape and it flapped in the wind. 

Quickly distracted from all his worries, he asked his dad to open the window. 

“Are you hot?” Will asked, reaching over to turn down the heat. 

“No,” Hanni shook his head. “I want the wind.” 

Will shrugged. He had liked open windows and the wind on his face when he was a kid too. He opened it a few inches as he turned into their neighborhood. 

Moments later he saw red and blue in his side view mirror. Hanni was sticking his superman toy out of the window. 

“Hanni, stop!” Will started but before could finish the doll was already flying down the street. 

Since they were in a residential area, the car behind them had just enough time swerve around the toy to avoid hitting it with their wheels. They honked at Will as he quickly parked and jogged the dozen yards to retrieve the toy. He had half a mind to leave it behind. 

“What were you thinking?” Will asked as he got back in the car.

“I wanted to see Superman fly,” Hanni admitted. 

“You threw him out of the window?” Will’s voice was raised in shock. He had assumed the wind had knocked the toy out of the boy’s hand. 

“No, Superman can fly,” Hanni explained “Can I have Superman?” 

“You’re not getting him back,” Will told him as they pulled onto their block. “That’s the second toy today you’re aren’t getting back till you can show that you can take care of them.” 

Hanni burst into tears and kicked at the back of the passenger seat. 

“Stop that,” Will snapped at the boy as he pulled into his drive way. 

Hanni did quite down but hadn’t stopped crying. 

Will groaned. This was the kind of day that the baby books had warned him about. He got Hanni out of the car seat and the boy took off towards the house as soon as his feet touched the ground.

The door was locked and he had to wait for daddy to open it. He bolted inside and ran straight to the kitchen. He had seen his papa’s car and knew the man would be in the kitchen. 

Without looking, Hanni ran towards the tall man and threw himself against his papa. 

“Hanni!” 

The boy was surprised at the note of anger in his father’s voice. 

Hannibal had been carrying a pot of boiling water over to the sink when the boy hand ran into him. Spaghetti, quickly forgotten, Hannibal used his long reach to place the pot on the counter and pull the boy away so he could look at him.

“Never run in the kitchen!” Hannibal looked at him sternly. “You could have been injured.” 

“Hanni, I wasn’t done talking to you,” Will spoke as he came into the kitchen. 

Hanni ripped his arm out of Hannibal’s hold, “You’re both mean and I don’t like you” 

Hanni ran out of the room and the two dads let him. 

Hannibal frowned at Will and rose to face the younger man. “Did something happen school?” 

“You’re very perceptive, you should be a -” Will met Hannibal’s annoyed gaze and stopped. An apologetic smile made the corners of his mouth twitch. “Sorry.” 

Hannibal finished with the spaghetti while Will filled him in on what Hanni’s teachers had said and what happened in the car. 

A few minutes later they entered their son’s room. It appeared to be empty and dark but soft sniffles came from a tent that was suppose to look like a Volkswagen. 

“Knock knock,” Will said as they approached the tent. 

“You can’t come in,” Hanni yelled to them as if that was an option. 

“That’s all right. We can talk like this,” Will said and set on the floor. Hannibal set on the small desk near by. 

“No, I don’t want to,” Hanni said, and there was more sniffling. 

“Why not?” Hannibal asked, even if he did have a pretty good understanding of what was happening. 

“You’re mean and yell at me all day.” 

“Did we yell at you for something you didn’t do?” Hannibal asked. 

There was silence and then, “you took my toys away.” 

“You weren’t treating your toys nicely,” Will told him, he had no intention to give them back just yet. 

“You’re mean! Go away!” Hanni’s voice rose. It was bad enough that they yelled at him repeatedly through out the day but they weren’t even sorry. 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Will’s voice was stern. He wasn’t going to be told what to do by a four year old. 

“Hanni, you’re not having a very good day today, are you, son?” Hannibal asked, and moved to stand closer to the tent. 

“No,” Hanni said, and it came out sounding sad and hurt. 

“You know, daddy isn’t having a good day today either,” Will said softy, leaning back against the wall. “It’s actually been pretty bad.” 

“Really?” Hanni asked. 

“Yes, really.” 

“I’ve been having an awful day as well,” Hannibal said, meeting Will’s questioning gaze. “Something has to be done about this.” 

There was silence as they wondered how to turn their day around. 

Will was suddenly on his feet, a wide smile on his face. 

“Can we go look at Christmas lights?” Will begged even though he didn’t need to. “We can make some hot chocolate and drive around!” 

“And that will make your day better?” Hannibal asked, brushing a curl back in place. 

“Worth a try,” Will said, his voice low, his hand turning into the warm hand that slipped from his hair to cup his face. “Hanni? How does that sound?” 

“I don’t know,” Hanni mumbled. “You were mean to me.”

“We were -” Hannibal started but was quickly silenced by Will. 

“Well, just think about it,” Will said as he pulled Hannibal from the room. “We’re going to make some hot chocolate.” 

They left the room and Hannibal started making the drinks with only one, very sad, glance at the dinner he had been preparing. 

“I’m sorry,” Will said, leaning closer as the he watched the older man make a smooth paste out of milk, cocoa powder, sugar and cinnamon. He rested his head against the other’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to snap at you at the scene. You did nothing to deserve that.” 

“I worry about you,” Hannibal said. His hand constantly moving as he added the rest of the mixture containing half and half and milk. “I have told you before but I have no problem repeating myself. Your life matter more to me than those that you are saving.”

Will snorted and Hannibal turned to him, frowning as he pulled him close, “Just because I care very little to not at all for those around me, does not have any baring on how much I care for you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to,” Will tried to reassure him but the doubt was clear on the other’s face. 

“After last night, I can not guarantee that any more than you can,” Hannibal said softly, moving away to remove their hot chocolate from the stove. 

Will sighed. 

“What do you want me to say?” Will asked as the older man started dividing the beverage into two travel mugs and a spill proof cup with a straw for Hanni.

There was pause in their conversation as Hannibal finished up. Finally the doctor sighed, hands on the counter, not looking at Will.

“I told you before that I trust you to know when it’s too much,” Hannibal said, turning to pull Will close. “I still trust you.” 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Will wrapped his arms around the older man. 

“It must have been beautifully heinous.”

Hannibal kissed him, slowly, his right hand sliding up into the other’s hair while his left pressed firmly into Will’s lower back. He only stopped when he felt he was being watched. He glanced over his shoulder to their son in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Papa, can I have some cocoa?” 

“Cocoa is for the car ride,” Will said getting the colorful cup for the boy and holding it out. “Are you coming with us?”

“That’s a baby cup,” Hanni frowned. 

“Hanni, don’t start,” Will warned. 

The boy didn’t seem too happy about it but took the cup and snuck a sip while his papa went to get their coats. The taste slowly melted away the pout and he smiled. 

“You’re going to apologize to Jenny tomorrow,” Hannibal told his son as he zipped up the boy’s coat. 

“I don’t want to,” Hanni scrunched up his face. 

“A young gentleman apologizes even when it was not their intention to hurt the ones around them,” Hannibal said sternly but smiled as he felt Will’s hand run through his hair. 

Will kneeled by them, tying Hanni’s scarf around the boy as he spoke, “I wasn’t very nice to your papa today, and I apologized.” 

“Your daddy is a property young gentleman,” Hannibal couldn’t help tease. 

“You are?” Hanni asked, and when he got a nod, he smiled. “Ok, I’ll apologize to Jenny.” 

Hanni laughed as his dads pulled him between them and kissed his cheeks. 

All three had to admit that their day was already a lot better and they hadn’t even left the house yet.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are the best. I love hearing from everyone! Almost done with my prompts, I'll post those after the Christmas fic. Happy Thursday!


End file.
